Broken
by Kirychan1226
Summary: The Nordics weren't always close together. Even in a time of war, Denmark still loved them. They didn't come together until he gave up his life for them. Suicide? Nope. Why not beg to die? Sounds nice and angsty, but... how will this affect everyone! Oh don't worry, they'll be okay!... Not. Warnings and crap like that inside. (Thought there werent enough stories with den as main)


**A/N**

 **I have weird story ideas. This is one of them, might I add. e-e I haven't slept. It's 6:00 AM in the fucking morning. But. YA CANT STOP MEEE! *evir raughter* ... ... ... What? I felt like making a story. While I was thinking about writing it, I thought. "I'ma hit myself in the feels." So. Here you go. 1st chapter Denmark's P.O.V. The rest IDK. I guess from his view for... extra feels? I DON'T KNOW. But lately "I wanna see Denny beg to die because although he's hot I kinda hate dis char so yeah" ... then it became *SOB SOB* "FUCK IT I LOVE YOU".. .. ...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters, history, or you. Just your soul. I own this story and plot, however. I dunno if Himaruya is gonna make Denmark crying his ass off cannon, but sometimes I just wanna make a fanfic that has parts from the manga, but in a different way then it's been shown. Anyhow.**

 **Enjoy this. rate and review, blah blah blah.**

 **Warning: Triggers. Like. Character deaths, crying, tearing out their own heart, etc. etc.**

One by one, they ran away. Leaving me behind to wither to dust, or turn around and declare war on me. It turned out to be both. They couldn't see through the act. The people I had trusted my life with, the people I loved like family. They couldn't see how I was acting was just sheer pressure and an _act._

The so-called "King" said the Nordics were too comfortable living with me. He said to get kind of mean, demanding and controlling. Show them my "power". At first, they bended to it and adjusted to my new attitude. "Not enough fear, make them break."

I had refused everytime he said for me to go at them. Either beating them, yelling, or even worse, I declined every single time. I can't bring myself to do that. Not even Iceland. He's just a little kid.

So my punishment was torture. I got chained to a wall, whipped, beaten, tortured over and over... until I finally did as told. Nor didn't even notice the bruises and whip marks covering my body. He just suddenly hated me for the way I was acting.

And so Svi left with Finland. I tried telling Nor to stay, that this isn't _me_ and that I'm going through _torture_ because I say no! Of course being the stubborn fairy-loving bastard he is, he thought it was an excuse and began to lividly despise me.

I started to break. Cracks went down my sanity, and soon what the king was trying to turn me into finally worked.

 _'Who am I anymore?'_

 _'What am I to you?'_

 _'An enemy to destroy, crush beneath your foot, and declare your independence?'_

 _'I... understand.'_

What was I doing? I was suddenly thrown into a war, then Nor left, too. No, he was _stolen_ by how much Svi begged him to come with. He finally gave in, and I was left with just Iceland.

Iceland hated me. He claimed how mean and evil I am drove his precious big brother away. That he was left with a _monster._ I... I'm a monster?

"Ice, no, please... listen to me..." I begged him, kneeling on the ground to be at his height. I wanted to look him in the eyes, but his cold glare was just so deterring. I glanced in other directions as I tried to convince him...

"Ice, please, I'm not a monster... **YOU** don't know what they did... I don't even want to tell you, you're too young to know what kind of torture nations go through if they tell particularly mean bosses no..." Iceland rolled his eyes at me, huffing.

"Another excuse, that's all you can give! You can't even look me in the eye! Try doing that, and then give the honest truth. Why did you drive _my family_ away?!" He snapped at me, his eyebrows furrowing. His eyes barely glimmered with tears.

I backed up slightly, and sat down. I decided to do as he told me, and looked him in the eyes. I didn't even realize how cold my voice had suddenly gotten, nor did I notice as Iceland began to cringe.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was chained to a cold stone wall, whipped, beaten, had spikes driven through my body, had people trying to drown me left and right... all because I told them no. During their extended torture sessions, they told me... you're all too comfortable here. Be a little commanding, show them your power! And that got it so they began to leave, one by one... The pain got worse. Everything crumbled from there, I had my hands _chopped off_ and was hung multiple times. It didn't stop there... want to see the scars?"

I tilted my head slightly, the empty hollows of my eyes boring into him. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. "No, no, no no no... Please no, I don't want to see what they did to you..."

Despite his empty protests, my tunic slid off at the shoulders. Exposing raw, red and bloody skin. Iceland walked backwards so much he bumped into a wall. I crawled over to him, my tunic ripping and falling off on the way.

"If you do anything to me, they'll all hate you forever." Ah, in a defiant little voice of his that was betraying the way his legs were shaking and tears almost spilling from his eyes.

"What's the difference? They couldn't see through my pain, so they couldn't tell how much _I suffered_ to treat them like that. They're obviously not my friends... If only I had seen that sooner.." My voice came out as a breathy whisper, as I took a whiff of the flowery scent of Iceland's hair.

"I... I'll be your friend. I-I-I won't abandon you like they did..." Iceland stuttered tentatively, as I creeped closer to him.

"What good would a weak little country like you be of use to me? I wouldn't even have use for you as a _friend._ And you'd eventually leave, like they did." My voice lowered as I backed away from him. Iceland sat down quickly, his legs finally have given out.

"If you don't want me as a friend, _love me_ at least. I like you already, anyways." Iceland choked out the dangerous sentence, as he rubbed his arms probably to not keep his attention on the fact he was shaking like a old wooden house in a tornado.

"And how exactly... do you want me to love you?" I tilted my head as I said this, licking my upper lip. Iceland's face was dusted in a deep red, and to be honest I was surprised at what he said next.

"I want you to love me how you used to love my brother every night... i-i-it sounded like he was enjoying it..." I scoffed, someone like him shouldn't be eavesdropping when I make their siblings squirm under me. "Ya should stop talking about him, you're gonna make me miss him."

Iceland looked up at me again, squirming where he sat. "I don't care, I can make everything you miss go away, anyways..." He was awfully _persisent._ "Sorry Ice, but you're too young for me. At least let your body grow up, first."... I'm not going to give in to a kid, am I?

... Why is he crawling onto my lap- "Then I'll just have to love _you,_ instead." My vision blacked out after he suddenly moved and stabbed me in the neck with a syringe. Seemed like some kind of deadly poison, but it'll only keep me down for a day or so.

 **Normal Point of View, I guess**

Denmark's eyes barely cracked open when he noticed he was outside face down in the mud with the rain pouring heavily down on him. _'The time of year... this should be snow, not rain.'_ Denmark leaned heavily on the tree next to him for support as he unsteadily stood up.

"Huh. I was right for once. Rather then getting ditched, I was _thrown out._ Ironic..." He spoke to himself in a strained voice, trying to prevent himself from finally breaking down. He trudged through the mud, going towards the castle in front of him that he called his lonely, empty _home._

The closer he got to the castle, the more his mind wandered to the exciting memories he had there. _They soured his mood even more._ He paused, staring blankly ahead. He reached out to the transparent dancing figures in front of him, but they disappeared with a thunder strike.

As if it scared them away. "Nor... no... wait for me... let me come with you... STOP RUNNING! Please... don't run from me!" Denmark burst into a sprint, chasing the translucent figure straight into the castle. The moment he was inside, the ghost of an image disappeared.

"No... please... stay with me... why... do you all keep leaving me?" He spoke in a small, innocent-sounding voice. As if people had never left him before. His hand was reaching out to where he'd seen Norway disappear to, but then it finally struck him.

He was never there to begin with. He never danced in the woods when he knew someone would catch him. Norway was so _secretive._ So stubborn, thick-headed, that even Denmark finally realized.

"I failed everyone." He spat the poisonous sentence out, and lifted his head up to stare at the chandelier. A few stray tears fell down his cheeks, and dripped off his chin. "I didn't just fail you... I drove you away.. I made you _hate_ me. Everything I fought for... was all of you. And.." He paused to sob slightly, then continued talking to himself.

"And... I.. am now fighting... _you._ I don't want to fight you, Svi... you couldn't just... look! Or ask! I would of got down on my knees for all of you, and begged for your independence... we could fight my nobility together, but now I have to fight you!" He choked on the air that suddenly became constricting.

"I don't have family anymore. I could of killed them at so many chances because of my stupidity.. H-h-he's right... I'm nothing more then a tool..." His voice died out, and then soon started up as heart-wrenching sobs. He covered his eyes with his hands, and clawed at them.

 _'No, I don't want to be weak, even if I'm alone!'_ "Why couldn't any of you just understand?!" He screamed out to the empty space of the room, then let out a strangled noise. He gasped for air, but his own emotions prevented just a little bit of breath and instead made him scream out painfully again.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore! I regret everything, is that good enough for you?! No?! You can't... even take apologies anymore! Y-y-you..." His voice died down, along with his crying. Now mere sniffles and hiccups, he walked over to the corner. Sitting down, he picked up the knife next to him.

"I'll get rid of all of my problems today..." And with that, he cut open his chest and tore his heart out. Making sure to cauterize the arteries, he stared at the still-pumping organ. His emotions began to wither away, along with his pain.

He sat there, staring at the bloody organ in his hand. Iceland peeked his head through an archway, and hesitantly called out his name. Denmark slowly lifted his head to look at the kid-nation, who looked... sadly? At him.

"Oh... you... stayed." Iceland's eyes widened slightly, as he slowly walked into the room. "What are you going to do now?" Denmark looked down at his heart, then pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I'm going to go end a war... and I might not come back. Try not to miss me." His mind had instantly thought of the perfect way of doing so. "I'm going to go pour this 'heart' out to Svi... and probably ask for him to kill me. I doubt he'd say no... at least then I'd die knowing I was wrong about them."

 **oOo**

It was a _bitch_ getting to Sweden's 'castle'. Well, really more like, his castle, plus Norway and Finland's home. I don't know where he kept everybody, but nay, today I wanted everyone to see this. I don't have my heart where it should be, so I won't be able to feel anything. Instead, I want to see _them_ suffer.

Maybe Sweden will finally cry again like he did when he was younger. And cuter. Even as the castle's gates came into view, I couldn't feel regret. I felt nothing. It's as if all my nerve endings were scorched, just like my emotions are. As I neared closer to the gate, guards on each side told me to 'halt' and pointed their swords at me.

My hair wasn't sticking up and spike-y like usual, and I wasn't in a suit of armor ready for war. I was just in some fancy trousers, a red neatly-buttoned tunic with gold filigreed accents, with somewhat neat hair.

It was actually quite wavy, and mainly stayed to one side. The left side was cut short, but the right was down to my chin so when I spiked it up it had that lengthy-effect.

I looked _dull._ Looking at this monochrome world through half-lidded eyes, I'd probably be unreconizable at this point, boots covered in mud and soaked from rain from head-to-toe.

"State your business." One of the guards gruffy spoke, and I simply tilted my head at him. "I want to die. But I want an audience. Get me the personifications of Sweden, Norway, and Finland. I also want Sweden's king present. My death is going to end a war. Is that okay with you?" If I had my heart in it's rightful place beneath my ribcage, I'd most likely have a smug expression.

The other guard burst out laughing, and the one I was speaking to raised an eyebrow. "And might I ask who you are?" He waved his weapon slightly, yet playfully. I sighed loudly, then probably gave the _worst_ summary of myself.

"Imagine, shiny silver armor, a giant battle-axe, spikey hair, and no giant hole in my chest. Did I mention decapitating enemies? Yep, it's me, Denmark. I'm here to die. I bet you have absolutely _no_ regrets if I died." The guard finally lost it, bursting out into laughter. The guard that had been laughing earlier, however, reconized my voice.

"I'll... go get your audience." His accent was thick with laughter still, but his expression was stern and serious. I nodded politely, though internally I was screaming. He had slipped through the gates, and I walked away a bit to a nice, slightly clearing weather spot.

Everything was going okay until my cute little brother who's going to be my executor stormed through the gates. His eyes were ice-cold, an unforgiving gaze was cast upon me. After him came out his king, and then Norway and Finland.

They all looked just so _estatic_ to see me. Ah, sarcasm. "Hallo, Svi. Ready ta end a war?" The ends of my lips twitched up slightly, but it wasn't because I was happy to see him. Nej. I'm actually scared.

I don't want to die. But it seems dying is my only way to tell the people who betrayed me I still love them. Painful, right?

"Halla. Now, what are you here for?" Sweden skipped any nice formalites, and to add my own sarcasm ontop of it, I bowed. "To die, o' course. Didn't your little guard tell you? I want you to chop my head off. After that's done, stab my heart."

To add to the growing crowd's dismay, I pulled my heart out of my pocket. "I tore it out with Iceland's dagger because I was tired of errythin'. Wanna hear why?" Juggling the organ with my hands, I made some people cringe in disgust.

"Sure." If I had been thinking straight, I would of reconized that version of Sweden's voice as "Get ON WITH IT!" But luckily, I stopped juggling and frowned at him.

"I'll start at the beginning. You're the most horrible family I could of ever had. Ya know when I first started gettin' mean? Well, I kept telling my boss I liked you guys being comfortable livin' with me. I didn't want to 'show my power'. Ya know what happened? I was chained to a wall and whipped. Some times, it was being stabbed, knives driven into my back, deep into the muscle... and dragged down. Errythin' was pretty painful. Ya know what my answer was, after all that torture?"

I had a small, smug smirk when I noticed Norway's eyes widening. Sweden looked away slightly, his face paling. "Well, what did ya say?" I stopped juggling, and put my heart back into my pocket.

"I said 'nej' every single time. But then there came the stress. You all vying for independence, my torture sessions... I eventually broke. So, I snapped. Ya probably know when. So you guys got uncomfortable. Not enough, appearently. So, after physical abuse, I saw and heard things tha'd fuck yer mind up further then an old crone in a dungeon."

I swung my arms a bit, glancing at the sky every few moments. When I stopped and stood still, I took a nice view of everyone's expressions.

"Then you left. And after that, you took Nor, too. So, I was left with Iceland. He's not much support, since he hates me, he thought I drove you all away. In truth, I did. Why? I'm not strong enough to handle torture like that. 'Going on political business'... isn't that what'd I say? I was actually going to get hurt even more. Ya know, Iceland's kinda iffy on me, since I told him tha' truth."

I glanced in Norway's direction, and damn, did I want to smile. He was practically fuming. "I also got stabbed with hallucingens by him, then kinda. Broke from it. He's a sneaky one." I stared at the blood and dirt under my nails.

"So. I wanna test somethin'. C'mere, and kill me. At least I'll die knowin' I was wrong about you guys, ja? From errythin', I thought you didn't even know me. Fuck, how long have we lived together, tha' trio? I thought ya woulda seen through the pissy version of me and seen how much I was _suffering_ just to keep you. But you know what you went and did?"

I walked closer to Sweden, and pointed a finger at him. "You went and ran away, then stole the last pieces I'd been fighting for. Thanks, really, thanks a fucking lot. Now I know it's true! It's a cruel world after all, to the point where the _people you'd die for_ can't see through a bad mood!"

Sweden cringed slightly as my voice began to raise. "So now I'm just gonna lay it all down for you! Have your independence, and don't care about me! Why? I'm going to die to free you. So ya still know I love you even after you tore my heart apart, and made me feel like everything I'd ever done just made me a worse failure."

I tugged my shirt down slightly, alowing everyone to see the gaping hole in my chest. "I love you back-stabbers so much, I tore out my heart for you. If the emotional pain didn't stab it yet, I'm gonna ask you to."

I retrieved my heart again, and placed it in Sweden's hands. "Now ya wanna know why I asked fer yer king, too? So he can witness it then bring my body to _MY_ royalty and they can surrender. If they don't, errythin' down there will crumble. Don' want that, since there's innocents like little kids and women who shouldn't die because of a bunch of selfish men."

I closed his hands around it, and didn't notice the choking sound from the background. "Why don't you do me a favor, Svi? End my suffering. Why? It's your fault, anyways. I'll take it as an apology when I fall to the ground, blood pouring out of my mouth. It'll feel nice, really. I'll be able to join mum, wherever ancient nations go when they disappear or die."

I began to tremble slightly, and my voice began to crack under too much pressure. Not even a missing heart could hide what I was feeling at the moment. "I'm so lost, Svi. I've lost everything. Power, money, and extra land means nothin' to me. It was having you guys around is what kept me goin'."

Sweden took in a shaky breath, staring into my eyes. The once lifeless windows practically begged what I was asking for. "I don't want to suffer anymore. I got the memo. I'm an overbearing, annoying idiot. I'm also weak, stupid, and should of died hundreds of years ago."

I sniffled a bit, and tried to breath in the clogged air. "I should of left, just faded away. What am I going on for? Oh, right, in hopes one day you'd come back. But'cha know what? Ya didn't! So I came to you, and asked what I _would of_ asked you had you come back."

Sweden looked up from the heart in his hands, the shock finally disapated. "Why?" Is what he of course, said in that small, trembling voice. The strong kingdom Svi was about to crumble under the heavy emotions in the air.

"Because I don't want to realize any of it. I wanted to live in blissful ignorance, but sadly, my mind decided to work and now it's gone and made me sad. To the point Iceland told me he'd find someone to love me so I would stop crying." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"I don't want somebody else's love. I wanna know you'll end me. Don't say it, _do it._ Then I'll finally know you're all strong enough to take care of yourselves. If you can _kill me,_ then I'll go without any regrets. I at least taught you enough to have no mercy, right?"

I placed a dagger in one of Sweden's hands, and he stared at it like it was a ghost. "Go on, Svi. Go on and declare your independence, grow up. End a war and allow people from both sides to return to their families, and live without having to die the next day because _you couldn't kill me._ If you _don't,_ all of them will just be rushing into another part of war."

"...Why? Nobody cares 'bout 'em.." He mumbled, and squeezed the heart slightly. "Ow. Hey, that's one way to do it. Crush it. Ya don't have to do swift and painless, why not make it hurt? I wanna know what it feels like to have yer heart _actually_ crushed by someone. Not emotions, but in _reality._ Go on, Svi! Crush it!" I cheered him on with fake enthusiasm.

I glanced behind him, only to put a sadistic smile on my face. Norway was shaking, clenching his fists so hard he made _them bleed,_ and Finland had tears about to fall from his eyes. Finland however, just stood there, his eyes wide. As if not even his body could process this.

"Svi.. please.." Now I turned to begging. "If you can't do my heart since that's too sick and sadistic for you, why not just use that sword o' yers and chop my head off, the old fashioned way? Like an execution." I opened my mouth to say more, but closed it when my heart bounced onto the ground.

In a flash of a moment, Sweden stomped on the offensive organ. My vision began to instantly fade, but that didn't stop me from smiling. Damn, I smiled like it was a holiday. I was smiling like the moment Norway brought Iceland home.

I even smiled as Norway screamed, the girly-sounding pitch it was, and watched as he tried to tear through the crowd only to be held back by Finland. I looked up slowly at Sweden, who's hair cast shadows over his eyes.

He was expressionless, and remained so as I collided with the brick ground. My vision finally went black, and the sounds of the world disappeared.

 **A/N**

 **Holy flying fuck, that took me 2 hours. Don't worry, I'm coming out with the 2nd chapter right away. Lemme just. Y'know, write it. I'll get to modern-day time soon. XD**


End file.
